tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Knight Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit These outfits may be selected by any player. Only the addons are included in this quest. Sword Required Equipment * 100 Iron Ore * 1 Huge Chunk of Crude Iron Method * You can obtain all of the items listed above before you start this quest. You are advised to collect the items before you talk to the NPC. ** Collect Iron Ore either from all kind of Dwarves or Stone Golems. ** Obtain the crude iron by trading a Giant Sword to A Sweaty Cyclops in Ab'Dendriel * Talk to Morgan in Sabrehaven and ask him about "weapons". He will tell you that he can forge you either a Knight's Sword or a Warrior's Sword. * Tell him you want a "Knight's Sword". * He will tell you to bring him 100 pieces of Iron Ore and one piece of crude iron. * Once you bring him the items, he will give you the sword addon. Transcripts Player: Hi Morgan: Hello there. Player: Weapons Morgan: Would you rather be interested in a knight's sword or in a warrior's sword? Player: Knights sword Morgan: Great! Simply bring me 100 Iron Ore and one Crude Iron and I will happily forge it for you. When you collect all those items: Player: Hi Morgan: Hello there. Player: Forge Weapon Morgan: What would you like me to forge for you? A knight's sword or a warrior's sword? Player: Knights sword Morgan: Alright! As a matter of fact, I have one in store. Here you go! Adorned Helmet (female)/Horned Helmet (male) Required Equipment * 100 Behemoth Fangs * Ramsay The Reckless lost Helmet (in deeper Banuta, at the quest room with the snake-god altar) * 1 Flask of Warrior Sweat * 1 Royal Steel Method * All of the items listed above may be collected before you start the mission (except Ramsay the Reckless's Helmet). You are advised to collect these items before you visit the NPC. ** Collect Behemoth Fangs from Behemoths. ** Obtain Warrior Sweat by trading 4 Warrior Helmets to the Magic Shopkeeper Djinns in the Djinn Towers or collect from Undead Gladiators. ** Obtain Royal Steel by trading Crown Armor to A Sweaty Cyclops in Ab'Dendriel or collect from Plaguesmiths. * Talk to Gregor and ask him about his outfit. He will tell you that you must prove your worthiness to wear such an adorned helmet. * You must bring him the 100 Behemoth Fangs before you are able to collect Ramsay the Reckless's Helmet. * Once you have all of the items needed, return to Gregor and he will send you to Sam in Thais to adorn your helmet for you. Then you have to wait 2 hours to get your new helmet. Transcripts Player: Hi Gregor: Greetings, Player. What do you want? Player: Outfit Gregor: Only the bravest warriors may wear adorned helmets. They are traditionally awarded after having completed a difficult task for our guild. Player: Task Gregor: You mean, you would like to prove that you deserve to wear such a helmet? Player: Yes Gregor: Well then, listen closely. First, you will have to prove that you are a fierce and restless warrior by bringing me 100 perfect behemoth fangs. ... Gregor: Secondly, please retrieve a helmet for us which has been lost a long time ago. The famous Ramsay the Reckless wore it when exploring an ape settlement. ... Gregor: Third, we need a new flask of warrior's sweat. We've run out of it recently, but we need a small amount for the show battles in our arena. ... Gregor: Lastly, I will have our smith refine your helmet if you bring me royal steel, an especially noble metal. ... Gregor: Did you understand everything I told you and are willing to handle this task? Player: Yes Gregor: Alright then. Come back to me once you have collected 100 perfect behemoth fangs. ---- Player: Behemoth fangs Gregor: Have you really managed to fulfil the task and brought me 100 perfect behemoth fangs? Player: Yes Gregor: I'm deeply impressed, (brave Knight) Player. (Even if you are not a knight, you certainly possess knight qualities.) Now, please retrieve Ramsay's helmet. ---- Player: Ramsay the Reckless Helmet Gregor: Did you recover the helmet of Ramsay the Reckless? Player: Yes Gregor: Good work, (brave Knight) Player! Even though it is damaged, it has a lot of sentimental value. Now, please bring me warrior's sweat. ---- Player: Warrior's sweat Gregor: Were you able to get hold of a flask with pure warrior's sweat? Player: Yes Gregor: Now that is a pleasant surprise, (brave Knight) Player! There is only one task left now: Obtain royal steel to have your helmet refined. ---- Player: Royal steel Gregor: Ah, have you brought the royal steel? Player: Yes Gregor: You truly deserve to wear an adorned helmet, (brave Knight) Player. Please talk to Sam and tell him I sent you. I'm sure he will be glad to refine your helmet. ---- Player: Adorned helmet Sam: Oh, Gregor sent you? I see. It will be my pleasure to adorn your helmet. Please give me some time to finish it. ---- Player: Adorned helmet Sam: Just in time, Player. Your helmet is finished, I hope you like it.